


A Peeping Dalliance

by boredwriting



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, MF Sex, MMF sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Slight fluff, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredwriting/pseuds/boredwriting
Summary: Sebastian LaCroix is mostly pleased with his romantic relationship with his Ventrue protege. But when her previous tryst with the rebel leader Nines Rodriguez comes to light, LaCroix can't help but feel upset, and also envious. So his partner puts together a plan to bring all three of them together for one night...
Relationships: Nines Rodriguez/Sebastian LaCroix/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	A Peeping Dalliance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot smut piece I did for fun. While it features Emily, my main OC from my fic What Lurks Beneath the Silvery Surface, this fic doesn't exist in that story's timeline. You could say it's super OOC. Also, this whole thing is silly on purpose. :P 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

It’s been a long time since the last time Sebastian found himself in a ventilation shaft.

Field work has never been his forte. While he’s always been a physically capable man, his preferred realm has never been at the brunt of the action or in the face of danger. As a man who prefers subtlety and subterfuge over direct confrontation and brute force, he often opted for conversation or stealth to accomplish his goals for the Camarilla.

The last mission he was on that involved navigating through a ventilation system was in an NYC skyscraper to spy on a meeting between two Sabbat packs. Back then, he had access to top of the line surveillance equipment and a slinky, tight-fitting catsuit to aid in his successful navigation through the tight quarters. His slim figure, limber limbs, and light fingers made easy work out of the task and he accomplished it with no trace left behind.

That was over ten years ago. Nowadays, he neither possesses advanced spy gear nor a sleek catsuit as the Prince of LA. He’s also out of practice and clumsier than he used to be. He’s lying prone in a vent in a dress shirt, plain black slacks, and bare feet. It feels highly undignified, but that’s also partially the point.

Several nights prior when he discovered that Emily, his Ventrue fledgling protege and the subject of his affections, had a previous sexual encounter with Nines Rodriguez, the leader of the Downtown Anarchs and the subject of his scorn, he was initially upset.

“How dare you fall for his cretinous charm?! _”_ He told her. He expected more from her; to be resistant and virtuous when other Kindred, including he himself, wouldn’t be able to pull away. Emily reacted badly and told him he had no business to pry into her sex life.

“It happened one time!” She shouted and held out a pointed index finger. “I haven’t even thought of him once since we got together. There’s no need to be jealous!”

“Do you find him to be the better lover?” He probed her. He was angry but also curious for himself.

“I’m not answering that question.” She retorted, turning around and crossing her arms.

“I want to know for myself. I see the appeal in his charm.” His fiery anger transformed into a frustrated lust.

“What?” She turned to face him again. “You mean, if Nines is a better lover to me, or if he’ll be a better lover to _you_?”

“Both.”

He’s not sure what possessed him to admit his attraction to Rodriguez in such an underhanded way. He felt he could trust Emily to be understanding anyway. She was highly confused at first, but not at all offended. After some follow up discussion, they came up with a plan to explore this aspect of his sexuality together.

Sebastian is not brave enough to pursue Rodriguez for himself in fear of rejection or even violence if his advances turn out badly. Knowing this, Emily hatched out a plan that would work for all of them and keep Sebastian safe.

Earlier that evening, she went to the Last Round and made a move on Rodriguez. She suggested for them to go to her apartment and try out something new in their sexcapade. Emily will strip Nines down to his bare body, pleasure him enough to wet his hard cock before she fucks him hard with a strap on, all while a secret admirer watches them from the shadows.

The purpose is to allow Sebastian to experience her ravaging Nines vicariously, while Nines gets to try a few new kinks with his latest hook up, with the stipulation that he can’t know that Sebastian is there.

Somehow, Emily got Nines to agree to those exact terms. She texted a quick message to Sebastian’s cell to let him know to prepare. The text was “69 go”. Classy.

As the owner of the Skyline Apartments, he’s familiar with the building’s schematics and structure. He’s aware of how there are vent openings and ducts that connect between the two main rooms: the living room on the first floor and the bedroom on the second. It makes the vents a solid choice for this endeavor.

As if traveling through vents to spy on his girlfriend have sex with his sworn enemy is a “solid” choice. Oh lord, what was he thinking? He hopes Emily will be creative enough to navigate through this in a way that won’t make him seething with jealousy before he can get off.

After some time lying restlessly in the vent, he hears the front door open. Emily and Rodriguez enter in their regular clothing: Emily in a white button-up shirt and black pants, and Rodriguez in his open blue shirt, white tank top, and brown trousers. As soon as the door closes, Emily takes a pair of standard-issue handcuffs from her pocket and slaps them on Nines with his hands behind his back.

“You better cooperate with me, Nines. I have ways of making you talk.” She grabs him by the wrists behind him and forces him to walk forward.

“ _Fuck you_ , Em. I ain’t tellin’ you shit.” Nines delivers what’s supposed to be a scathing response in an all too casual tone.

“Fiesty, aren’t we? I’ll change your tone real quick.” She leads him to the couch and pushes him to sit down. He looks up at her with an unsure look. He must not be familiar with roleplaying.

Emily did one hell of a job convincing a newcomer to agree to do something so out-of-the-box, especially for Nines. Sebastian isn’t used to introducing others to the odd sexual proclivities of bored Ventrue.

She bends down to cup his face with one hand and cups his bulge with the other. “You will give me what I want, Nines. You won’t leave this room until you do.” Her voice rings loud and clear in the large, open room. In truth, she doesn’t have to be as loud as she is since the sofa is within a relatively close distance to the vent. But she doesn’t know he’s there.

“Christ, why are you so fuckin’ loud? I’m right here.” Nines mumbles. Sebastian can barely hear him.

“Did you forget? You have a secret admirer. They need to hear you or nothing you say will count.” She reprimands him harshly and just as loudly as before. He scowls in genuine annoyance. “Besides, did you forget that you’re not here for your own comfort?”

“get your hand off my dick then” Nines slurs his words in a low tone on purpose. Sebastian can’t make out what he had just said; he can only make his best guess.

Emily retaliates by gripping his bulge and leaning forward into it until Nines’ lets out an audible yell Sebastian can hear. Seeing Nines in pain is... strangely erotic to him. He purses his lips.

“What the hell?!” Nines thrashes his legs about but is just short of kicking her off.

“ _Do what I say and we can both get what we want._ ” Emily grasps his face with both hands and squeezes her thumbs into his cheekbones.

“Ahh! Okay, okay!” Nines bears his fangs from the discomfort. She releases his head in an instant.

“Actually, let’s go back a little. Start slow. Work our way up.” Emily’s volume decreases a little to a more normal tone. She gets on top of Nines and straddles herself on his lap while facing him. She looks at him with a mischievous smile and bedroom eyes and softly places her hands on his neck and chest.

Sebastian sees Nines’ lips move. He’s muttering something under his breath, something soft and intimate. Nines locks eyes with her; his expression calms as he melts into the sofa behind him. Emily leans in to follow him. As she plants her knees by the sides of his legs, she adjusts the angle in which their bodies make contact. Soon, she’s brushing her clothed pussy against his bulge. Nines shifts underneath her to grind up against her. Sebastian feels heat travel down below.

Emily swoops down to land a deep kiss on his lips. Nines gladly reciprocates, never failing to lick and lap his tongue with hers inside each other’s mouths. Sebastian can hear the sounds of their wet lips and tongues smacking and swirling against one another’s. Every second sends waves of excitement to his own cock.

Before long, she breaks the kiss. She leaves Nines breathing heavily, his dazed eyes locked on hers with a needy hunger. She dismantles from his lap and steps back onto the carpet. She lowers herself to her knees and positions herself in between his. She brushes her hand on his struggling bulge, watching him squirm in desperation.

She indulges him and unzips his front. His cock immediately springs out from past his boxer opening.

Sebastian is... fully enamored by the display. Nines’ cock is fully hard and circumcised: a good seven or eight inches of length and a generous girth around the head and the rest of the shaft. His skin is gray with strong flushes of pink from the rush of blood. He lets out a loud moan and buckles his hips forward as Emily strokes him slowly with her small delicate hand, making its enormous size more apparent.

Sebastian’s mouth waters from the delicious sight. He’d love nothing more than to get his own lips, hands, and ass on that impressive cock of his. But for now, at least for tonight, he has to settle with getting his pleasures vicariously.

She goes to do exactly what he would’ve done in her position. She wraps her lips around Nines’ cock and laps her tongue around its engorged head. Nines lets out another moan as he peers down to watch the female Ventrue work him with her mouth. She does her best to angle her head up to meet his eye contact. Their connection is irresistible.

She slides herself down to take more of his cock in before pulling back up to go again. She bobs her head up and down on him, slowly at first then quickens the pace, while simultaneously stroking the bottom third of his cock. The pleasure appears to send Nines into a mini frenzy, causing him to moan continuously and jerk his hips up to get more of his length into her throat. She chokes once or twice, but still handles him fucking her mouth with the utmost persistence.

“ _Fuckkk_ , Em,” Nines calls out in a strained voice. “You’re a natural...”

Sebastian’s cock stiffens in his pants, making it painful to remain lying down prone on it. He carefully rolls over to his side to unshackle his belt and free himself from the restricting fabric. He strokes his own cock while lying on his hip and watching Emily work. The constricting angles are uncomfortable on his body, but still he tries to work through it.

After another minute of mouth fucking, Emily stops to pull herself up and remove her bottoms. Nines licks his lips at the sight of her shaved pussy and inadvertently tries to bring his hands up front, forgetting that he’s still handcuffed. She pushes him back on his shoulders and holds him in place.

“I hope you can see how good I can be, Rodriguez.” She breaks the silence with a soft, seductive tone. “I won’t give you what you want until you hold on for me.”

“So you’ll what... edge me forever?” Nines tells her in his usual, casual demeanor.

“That can be arranged. I’ll make it so you’ll never come. And I’ll still get the other thing I want.” She leans down to kiss and nibble his neck. Nines groans in desperation and frustration.

“Yeah? Well I wanna see you ride, sweetheart. I’m good at lasting, but if you keep testing me I’ll find a way to creampie you on purpose.” He says loudly in her ear. The volume causes her to back off.

“Oh, I’ll fucking ride alright.” Emily climbs onto his lap and positions her wanting pussy on top of his moistened dick. She inserts him and slowly lowers herself down, taking more of his length and width one or two inches at a time. She gasps and clutches his shoulders harder as her tight walls try to accommodate his large size. Nines hums in satisfaction as he watches her take him in on her own terms.

Eventually, she’s able to go all the way down and settle herself on his full dick. She lifts herself up and down, working to get used to the friction next. She gasps as she works on easing herself on him. Nines groans from feeling her tight pussy squeeze him throughout his full length.

After a couple of pumps, she quickens the pace and is able to ride him effortlessly. She whimpers and moans loudly from the tension and pleasure of having a massive cock rub against her walls and press her sensitive spot repeatedly. Nines grits his teeth and holds back the flurry of noises coming from his mouth. He’s holding back pleasure for Em, trying desperately not to come.

Sebastian pumps his cock a little harder and keeps a steady rhythm. He feels an odd satisfaction from seeing Nines bend to Emily’s will so quickly. She’s learning how to dominate her subjects without the use of disciplines. With Sebastian, it’s easy enough for her to dominate him during sex, but with someone as resistant and belligerent as Nines Rodriguez? It’s as if she tamed his Beast.

It’s not long until she gets herself to come. She wraps her arms around Nines, buries her face in his neck, and slows her pace dramatically as she cries out in ecstasy. Her thighs tighten and tremble and her toes curl as she comes down from the roller coaster peak.

She crashes down on Nines’ lap with him still inside her. She breathes hard onto his shoulder as she lays on him to rest.

“You’ve been a good girl, Em. Take it easy.” Nines comforts her in a soft voice, still half panting from enduring himself through the pleasure. She sighs and hugs him loosely in response. They both close their eyes and rest.

The room is left quiet as they sit still. Sebastian is the only one left making any sound or movement, and they can’t hear him from inside the vent. He rests his wrist to take a pause. He’s also been holding back from coming, not wanting to spoil a greater pleasure for himself when Emily and Nines get to the second round of their dalliance. His entire body is sore and cramping from masturbating in an awkward sideways position. He attempts to stretch his legs and reposition himself to a more comfortable stance.

He accidentally hits his elbow and knee onto the thin metal walls, creating two loud clanging sounds like thunder. To his horror, he witnesses Nines open his eyes and spring wide awake. He juts his head past Emily’s shoulder and pans his gaze around the room to guess the origin of the sound.

Sebastian recoils and backs up from the vent opening in a panic. He stands by the ladder in the vertical shaft with his pants awkwardly sitting on his ankles. He can’t see the room now, but can still hear its happenings.

“Shit, that fuck was so good I forgot there was someone else here,” Nines says in a normal conversational tone. He’s no longer tired or in a daze. “Now... where could that peeping tom be hiding?”

“Shush, Nines.” Emily interrupts him with a tired voice. “You’re not supposed to be looking for him, remember? He watches us and that’s all there is to it.”

“I know I agreed to it and all. But it’s getting a little creepy. I feel like prey being stalked.” His voice goes low on the last sentence. He seems... unsettled. Sebastian feels guilty.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Nines. Do we need to stop here? Just say the safeword and I can call it off.” Emily reassures him in a genuine, soothing voice.

“No, no safeword. I was just thinking... how about we up the stakes? What if I find him and pull him out? Get back at him for fucking me around like this.” Nines’ voice rises in pitch and intensity.

His voice is traveling across the room with accompanying footsteps; he must have stood up and is now actively searching. Sebastian hears the sound of metal violently snapping and dropping to the ground. The handcuffs.

Without seeing his expression, Sebastian can’t tell if Nines is excited, angry, afraid, or some combination of all three. Either way, Sebastian senses danger for himself and becomes uneasy.

“No, you can’t _touch_ him, Nines! And we can’t change the rules when he can’t consent to them!” Emily shouts and tells him off while following his voice.

Nines groans and sighs in response. “Right. Sorry. My blood’s just running a little hot, that’s all. I’m not used to being watched like a prisoner.”

“I know, Nines. I can tell. Let’s... just go ahead and release the rest of that steam, shall we?”

“Yeah, sure. Upstairs, right?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

An overlapping series of soft and hard footsteps start to move and drift away towards the back of the room and the stairs. Sebastian, still feeling frazzled, makes a rush for the ladder and ascends up despite his fear. It would be just as easy for him to pull his pants back up and leave the building with Emily and Nines left none the wiser.

But Sebastian has never been a sensible man, always the risk-taker who secretly gets off to danger and fear. He climbs to the upstairs vent which leads to the inside of the bedroom closet. A good and secure vantage point for the bed. He feels a rush of blood through his legs and dick as he quickly ascends the vent and slips out into the dark corner of the closet. He opens the closet sliding door ever so slightly, enough to make a crack for him to view the action.

With just seconds to spare, he sees them enter. Emily is completely nude and Nines is still fully clothed with his flaccid dick hanging out his pants and minus the handcuffs. As soon as Emily shuts the bedroom door, she switches back to roleplaying mode.

She charges Nines from behind and slams his face onto the bed while restraining his left arm. He looks utterly surprised and upset for a split second.

“I’ll make you pay for trying to rat out my friend. And for breaking your cuffs.” Her tone is critical and scathing. She means business.

“Those things were fuckin’ hurting me.” He strains his voice.

“I thought you’re supposed to be tougher than that, _Brujah_.” She tightens the lock on his arm from behind, making him bear his fangs.

“I can take whatever punishment you have for me.” He mutters angrily.

“Very well. You’ve given me no other choice. I’m more than prepared to make you suffer.” Emily lets go of his arm. He immediately brings it around to the bed to rest it. Then Emily pins him down on his neck with her hand. “Stay right here and _don’t move_.” He grunts in reply.

Emily moves to the bureau and pulls out a strap on belt with a large blue dildo attached to it and a bottle of lube. She takes her time fastening it on herself and lubing up the member.

Then she approaches Nines from behind and yanks his pants and boxers down. He helps her out by kicking the garments off of him so he’s left completely bare from the waist down. She smacks him on his cheeks to thank him.

“Your ass is _mine_ , Rodriguez. Once I’m done with you, everyone will know how badly I’ve claimed you.” She teases his ass by sliding the slick, lubed dildo through his crack and by his hole. He visibly shivers as his cock stiffens again.

“Do your absolute fucking worst. This ain’t my first rodeo taking it in the ass, sweetheart. If you’re not careful, I might even enjoy it.” He flirtatiously goads her with a smile.

“Calling me ‘sweetheart’ won’t make it easy for you, Nines.”

Emily spreads a drop of lube on her fingers and inserts one into him. She plays with him a little, working to get him open before inserting another one, then a third one, then fucking him as hard as she can with her fingers.

Sebastian watches as Nines shifts his hips and closes his eyes to the pleasure of having a woman work him in. Watching him submit to Emily like this... makes him feel weak. He shifts himself to a comfortable position in the closet to pump himself.

“Quit playing around and fuck me!” Nines angrily demands, slamming a fist onto the bed. Emily lets out a chuckle and is happy to oblige.

She inserts the blue cock into him, starting with the thick head first. He moans as he feels his tight sphincter wrap itself around it and resists its pressure. Slowly, she pushes in more, inch by inch, until he can handle the entire length being sheathed inside him. He lets out a cry when she pulls out and pushes back in, then starts fucking him with the huge cock.

Nines appears to melt into the bed as he pushes his face down and bites down on the bedsheets. His fully hard cock rubs against the soft bed skirt as his hips jostle back and forth. He grips and pulls at the sheets relentlessly as he tries to hold back from giving into the pleasure and pain. Sebastian can barely hear his muddled and strained cries.

He never expected for Nines to be the submissive type. Before tonight, he had fully expected him to be more resistant, apprehensive, and difficult to work with. He had an assumption that Nines would the type of man who cared too much about his _machismo_ to ever have an interest in an activity like this.

But... not only is he doing it comfortably and unapologetically, but he also doesn’t look any less masculine or powerful to Sebastian. To him, Nines looks fucking amazing as he’s getting his ass pounded by a beautiful woman wielding a strap on cock.

Sebastian gives into the unbearable need to beat his heated cock into a powerful release. He strokes himself as fast as he can, and in the process, he accidentally lets out a cry from behind the closet door.

Nines’ eyes shoot open and he yells at Emily to stop. Once she does, he pushes her out of him and stands to attention. Sebastian also stops in an instant and completely freezes.

“I hear him! He’s in the closet!”

“NO! You can’t!”

Emily tries to hold Nines’ back by his waist as he powers through to the closet. While she’s strong, she’s not frustrated Brujah strong. Sebastian attempts to flee through the vent opening, madly crawling his way in before Nines breaks the sliding door open and takes hold of his foot. He yanks him out like a child trying to crawl out of a crib.

“What in the fuck? LaCroix?!” Nines shouts in disgust towards Emily next to him. They’re both looking down on him like a pitiful being; Nines is scowling at him and Emily, while she stares at him back, looking afraid for Sebastian. “You set this up with fucking _LaCroix_???”

“I told you! You were never supposed to look!” Emily pleads with Nines.

“Well I’m glad I didn’t listen. I was expecting a Nossie creeping in the corner, not the goddamn Prince watching me get fucked in the ass!” He’s yelling at her now and it’s pissing both Emily and Sebastian off. “What are you two getting at with this ploy? Is this some sick attempt at collecting blackmail?! “

“No! For god’s sake, no!” Sebastian finally calls out from the floor. “I knew it would be too much to expect you to follow simple directions. When a woman offers herself to you, you don’t look the gift horse in the mouth!” He reprimands the angry Brujah above him harshly, not caring of the consequences.

Nines delivers a slight kick to Sebastian’s shin, causing him to wince in pain. “I’m not talking about getting fucked by Em, you Euro-trash prick! I’m asking why _you_ have to be the one to creep on us like a fucking stalker.”

“NINES! STOP!” Emily grabs his ear and pulls it down to her level. He growls in pure rage but doesn’t resist. “Listen to me and don’t fucking interrupt while I explain this. We’re not here to blackmail or do anything dubious with you here. We’re here because Sebastian has a sexual interest in you and can’t express it freely. I was the one who suggested that he be the one to peek while we... get intimate.”

She lets go when she’s confident that Nines won’t lash out at either of them again. Nines’ expression turns from unbridled anger to mostly pensive confusion. He darts his eyes back and forth between Emily and Sebastian while he processes the situation.

“You mean to say LaCroix wanted to fuck me this whole time?” Nines turns to Emily and asks.

“Look over here if you’re going to ask about me.” Sebastian demands. “To answer that question, yes. I want you, Rodriguez.”

Nines furrows his brows and glares down at Sebastian. “So instead of being man enough to ask me in person, you get your girlfriend to cuck you like a little bitch?”

“ _Don’t kink shame me._ ” Sebastian fires back with a scathing remark. “As Prince of this city, I have my reputation to worry about. I should be concerned with being seen with _you_ in an intimate setting.”

“Don’t want your precious elders to see you fucking an Anarch? Would I be that much of a fucking embarrassment to you?!” Nines’ anger escalates again, putting Emily on alert.

Sebastian sighs heavily. “You can guess well enough that the Camarilla doesn’t take kindly to particular... _proclivities with men_. I have issues enough with the court being aware of my relations with Emily, a _woman, s_ imply because it’s considered ‘unprofessional’ to sleep with a subordinate.” Sebastian’s voice shakes from speaking the painful truth. Having to face the court over his relations with Emily has already taken a fair amount of courage from him. He wouldn’t be able to face them again if he has to explain how he is also having sex with a man _who is also_ the Anarch leader.

Nines’ face loosens up, though he remains critical. He knows Nines is aware of how restrictive the Camarilla structure is, how it takes away much of the free will of its members. “You brought this on yourself, LaCroix.” He seems to pity the man more than he can be angry with him at this point.

“Indeed. So. What will we do now?” Sebastian looks Nines straight in the eyes with an unwavering intensity. In his peripheral view, he sees Emily looking at Nines worriedly while holding her hands together. He mentally prepares himself for a painful rejection.

Nines meets his gaze for a while in silence before eventually flickering his eyes away from both of them. “Fuck it. Let’s just finish what we started and have you join in.”

Both Sebastian’s and Emily’s eyes open up in surprise. “Have him join in...?!” She exclaims.

“What..! I...” Sebastian is at a loss for words. He would love nothing more than to have Nines. It seems too good to be true, and he doesn’t know how to react.

“Is there a problem? I’m tired and I still need to come. Let’s just fuck and figure our feelings out on another night.” Nines rolls his eyes and looks away from both of them.

“Sebastian? Do you mind?” Emily turns to him and asks politely.

“No... No, of course not!” Sebastian exclaims. “I’m on the same page as Nines. All of this planning and second-guessing is... exhausting. Let’s enjoy ourselves and consider the consequences later.”

Emily sighs in relief and smiles. Nines finally looks back at both of them and has a new mindset. He moves in a few steps towards Sebastian’s face and bends down to bring his cock to his lips.

“How good are you at sucking?” Nines strokes his flaccid cock with one hand while stroking the back of Sebastian’s head with the other.

“You’ll find it’s one of my many talents...” Sebastian happily sticks his tongue out of his mouth and begs for Nines to stick it in. Nines shoves his face into his dick and strokes his hair as Sebastian works his dick to get harder. He recognizes the taste of Emily’s juices amongst the taste of Nines’ natural musk and it drives him wild. He strokes his own cock again while another hand works Nines’ growing shaft and balls.

Emily purrs in Nines’ ear next to him and asks him quietly what she should do.

“Let’s move into a better position. I need you to keep fucking me while LaCroix deep throats my cock.” Nines commands the both of them. They comply. Nines moves Sebastian to sit on the floor by the edge of the bed while he leans over onto the bed with Emily behind him.

Nines leans in and inserts his fully hardened cock into Sebastian’s mouth, while Emily grabs his hips and inserts the dildo back into his ass. Emily is the one to set the pace first, rocking her hips slowly at first to get Nines reacquainted with the dildo while he lets Sebastian do all the work licking, sucking and stroking.

“LaCroix, I swear if you cut me with your fangs, I will ragdoll you across this fucking apartment,” Nines mutters angrily under his panting breath.

“Please. I wouldn’t even dream of it.” Sebastian pushes most of his length down to the back of his throat, causing Nines to yelp out in surprise pleasure. He pulls out slowly while lapping his tongue around the entire length. “Felt any teeth there?” He asks facetiously.

“God, both you and Em are fucking naturals,” Nines says in one exhaustive breath as Emily increases the speed of her thrusts.

“Good. Now stop talking.” Sebastian goes back to work on pleasuring Nines with his mouth. He feels completely and utterly happy that he gets to enjoy Nines’ large, delicious cock for himself instead of having to imagine from a distance. He enthusiastically kisses, licks, and laps his tongue around Nines’ long, thick member as he desperately thrusts himself into his throat. The harder Emily fucks him, the harder his thrusts become. Sebastian pumps his own cock fast and steadily while multi-tasking on Nines’.

It’s not long until Nines releases a flurry of sinful noises from his mouth, biting down on the bed. He freezes and releases his load into Sebastian’s throat, which he swallows fully. He savors the salty, sweet taste of his cum and doesn’t choke or gag once. He continues to stroke himself until he releases and spurts his seed onto his stomach and chest, moaning loudly with Nines’ cock still in his mouth. From behind Nines, Emily coos in satisfaction from seeing them both reach their peak.

She pulls out of Nines and removes the belt from herself. Nines climbs onto the bed and lies down in light-headed bliss. Sebastian remains sitting on the floor covered in his mess, falling into a slight fainting spell.

He leans his head back on the edge of the bed and closes his eyes. He’s hit by a wave of relaxation and pleasure like he’s out of his body for a moment. He feels like he’s drifting into a pleasant dream where the problems of his nightly Princely duties no longer exist. All he feels is the joy and pleasure of having Emily and Nines near with him. It’s like he’s seeing white.

Emily interrupts his visions by dragging him to stand up and lie down in bed next to Nines. He gets in the middle while Emily lies to his right. She kisses him and cradles his face while he holds her around her waist. Soon, Nines, not wanting to feel like a third wheel, joins in the cuddle by spooning him from behind, pressing his groin onto his backside, and grabbing his hip.

For a small moment in time, everything feels right in the universe for once. Tonight, Sebastian can rest, not as the Prince of LA, but as a lucky man in total bliss between two lovers.

  
  



End file.
